Methoxyacrylate compounds are natural products and known with biological active. Fungicide pyraclostrobin with broad spectrum was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,517, U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,592, CN1154692 and CN1308065. The structure of pyraclostrobin is as follows:

The following Compound with fungicidal activity was also disclosed in DE19548786:

The following Compound with fungicidal activity is known in patent WO9933812:

The following Compound with fungicidal activity is known in Nongyaoxue Xuebao, 2004, 6(1), 17-21:

Before this invention, we applied CN1657524A and WO2005080344A, which relates to fungicide or insecticide, especifically to substituted azole compounds having general formula, below:
wherein: X1 is selected from CH or N; X2 is selected from O, S or NR7; R7 is selected from H or C1-C12alkyl; X3 is selected from O, S or NR8; R8 is selected from H, C1-C12alkyl; C1-C12haloalkyl; C1-C12alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C12alkoxycarbonylC1-C12alkyl; R1, R2 is independently selected from H, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12haloalkyl; A1 is selected from N or CR9; A2 is selected from N or CR10; A3 is selected from N or CR11; if A1 is selected from N, A2 is selected from CR10, A3 is selected from CR11; if A2 is selected from N, A1 is selected from CR9, A3 is selected from CR11; if A3 is selected from N, A1 is selected from CR9, A2 is selected from CR10; R3 is selected from H, halo, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12haloalkyl or C1-C12alkoxy; R4, R5, R6, R9, R10 and R11 may be the same or different, selected from H, halo, NO2, CN, CONH2, CH2CONH2, CH2CN, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12haloalkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C12haloalkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio, C1-C12alkylsulfonyl, C1-C12alkylcarbonyl, C1-C12alkoxyC1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C12alkoxycarbonylC1-C12alkyl, C1-C12haloalkoxyC1-C12alkyl, or the group may be substituted by any other group consisting of aminoC1-C12alkyl, aroxyl, arylC1-C12alkoxy, aryl, heteroaryl, arylC1-C12alkyl, heteroarylC1-C12alkyl, heteroarylC1-C12alkoxy.
The compounds disclosed above patents (applications) were similar to this invention, but there are some obvious differences.